La fin importe plus que le début
by AnneEllie
Summary: Eliane est une jeune fille qui a tout perdu depuis sa rupture avec son ex. Elle va revivre réellement à partir de ce qu'elle pense être la fin.
1. 1

Ça fait quasiment deux semaines qu'il ne me regarde plus, deux semaines qu'il ne me dis plus "je t'aime", deux semaines que ses lèvres ne touchent plus les miennes volontairement et deux semaines que tout contact physique est proscrit par sa faute.

Quand je lui en parle il me dit que c'est faux, quand je lui dit "je t'aime" il me le répète sans conviction, quand enfin je pleure pour lui exprimer ma peine, il me prend juste dans ses bras pour que j'arrête de pleurer.

Où est donc passé l'homme avec qui je passe mon quotidien ? Où est donc passé l'homme qui rigolait de mes maladresses ? Le même qui me prenait par surprise pour m'embrasser et me câliner. Celui qui, dès que j'étais triste, le voyait directement et me demandait d'en parler. Où est passé l'homme que j'aime ? Celui qui me fait sourir pour un rien et qui m'aimes "plus que l'infini fois deux" ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus qui m'aimes. Je suis triste aujourd'hui et j'ai peur que ça devienne permanent.

Faux espoirs. Hier soir en rentrant il était comme avant, il rigolait et souriait. Maintenant, juste parce que je voulais faire des photos grimaces il a refusé de me laisser voir son tél. Qu'est-ce qu'il a reçu ? Un message de moi soit disant... Pourtant j'ai pas envoyé de message depuis hier et il les avait déjà vus.

Il me ment et me caches quelque chose. Une fille lui a envoyé une photo, j'ai pas pu voir sa tête, je peux plus voir ses amis sur Facebook, pourquoi ? Il est retourné sur des sites de rencontres, d'abord des travestis, maintenant des libertines, quand est-ce qu'il me le dira de son plein gré ? Quand est-ce que je ne serai plus obligé de le découvrir par moi-même ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas ce qui se passe ?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je paris qu'il va supprimé toutes les preuves et que j'aurais le droit de voir, il avait déjà fais ça, il avait gardé des photos de son ex, des normales mais des photos sexy aussi et j'étais tombé dessus... Rectification, il ne m'a pas donné son téléphone, il a juste été gentil. Me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, comme il le faisait autrefois...

Du coup il ne laisse plus son téléphone à portée de main, s'il a mit un mot de passe ça sera définitif n'est-ce pas ?

Il me l'a avouer... Il a vu une autre fille... Ça me fait mal... J'ai tellement mal... Chacune de ses paroles me font mal... Je prend la voiture et roule vite. Je roule vite pour oublier, pour sentir mon corps parcouru par l'adrénaline.


	2. 2

Ça fait 5 mois que je vis comme une moins que rien. Ma chambre ressemble à un dépotoir. On devait avoir changé mon papier peint en une semaine cet été et il a fallu attendre seulement maintenant, la mi-janvier, pour que cela soit fait. 5 mois que l'on me dit : "retires tous tes meubles de ta chambre, X ou Y vient nous aider à la faire". 5 mois que ce n'est pas fait. Et c'est pas par manque d'argent ou de temps non. Ma mère et ma sœur étaient en vacances pendant plusieurs semaines et personne n'a voulu m'aider.

Et à côté je me sépare de Valentin. Je ne prends plus soin de moi, je grossis, je rate les examens. Je me sens tellement nulle. Mes amies de la fac me soûlent, l'une trop gamine qui veut toute l'attention et l'autre qui me taxe tout ce que j'ai. J'en ai marre.

Ma famille me soûle. Enfin c'est surtout ma sœur et sa copine. Ma sœur fait son enfant et ne veut pas aider dans les tâches ménagères et quand j'ai le malheur d'avoir oublier de faire la vaisselle je m'en prend plein la gueule... Sa copine est gentille, je l'aime bien mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bordélique. Insupportable.

Mais au fond... Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis insupportable, j'en attend peut-être trop des autres. Après tout, je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à mes problèmes et pas à ceux des autres. Je pleure, je me sens tellement nulle et pathétique...

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et laisse la voiture rencontré l' océan. La noyade est froide, brutale et sans pitié. J'ai mal mais je sais qu'après cela ira mieux.

Je vois la lumière blanche dont tout le monde parle. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui la rejoins, c'est elle. Trop tard, je ferme définitivement les yeux. Je ne sens que la morsure glaciale de l'eau.


End file.
